


You Charge Me Up Like Electricity

by untilucamealong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, Smut, magic sex, magnus has a thing for alec's neck rune, magnus tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilucamealong/pseuds/untilucamealong
Summary: After talking to Izzy about taking the next step in his and Magnus' relationship, Alec decides it's time to head to his lover's place and set things straight (not really) once and for all.Basically how Magnus and Alec's first time could have been shown on the show. Based after the "I want this" scene in 2x07.





	You Charge Me Up Like Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first one shot in the Shadowhunters' fandom. I thought their first time having sex wasn't given justice in the show and had a little idea about how it could’ve happened. 
> 
> Thank you, my love @LucyxShadow for beta'ing this.
> 
> Name inspired by the song **Powerful** by Ellie Goulding and Major Lazer.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

Magnus had been wandering around the house when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He hummed, surprised, wondering who could pop by in the middle of the afternoon. He took a step back and went to open the door. He saw Alexander, rasped a quick ‘hey’ and let Alec through.  
  
“Is Jace here?” Alec babbled quickly, taking his coat off and throwing it on the closest furniture.  
  
“No, he left hours ago, are you oka-?” Magnus couldn’t contain the surprise in his voice but didn’t get to finish his sentence as Alec took a heavy step towards him, grabbing his face between his hands and kissing him passionately. Magnus started giggling in the middle of the kiss.  
  
“Hey, what’s this all about? I mean, I’m not complaining but-“ Magnus really was _not_ complaining but Alexander was usually less straight forward.  
  
“I just thought we could- we could take the next step.” Understanding could be read on Magnus’ face, his features slowly changing. He put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, keeping him close.  
   
“The sex step.” Magnus answered, slightly gaining his composure. “Yeah.” Alec kept his mouth in a straight line, the mood feeling heavy.  
  
“Alexander, I may be experienced but it’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and I worry that once we- that if we rush into this, that I may lose you.” The warlock kept his tight grip on Alec’s shoulder, trying to voice his thoughts. He slowly stepped back, expressing his feelings and insecurities.  
  
“What, why do you think that?” Alec took a step closer to Magnus, his frown growing and his smile slightly faltering. “Look you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.” Magnus sighed and stared at Alec. “Magnus, you’ve nothing to worry about. I want this.”  
  
Alexander gripped Magnus’ shirt tightly, kissing him with force and guiding him towards the open bedroom.  
  
*  
  
Magnus could feel that Alec wanted to lead the kiss and he gladly let the shadowhunter do just that. The kiss started to get deeper after a few seconds, Magnus letting out a pleasant gasp when he felt Alec’s tongue pushing against his lips. Alec closed the door and pushed Magnus against it, taking the opportunity to nose at his neck, feeling Magnus shiver. The warlock let out a sigh, very much enjoying Alec taking control. Alexander kept making soft noises and started sucking on several spots on his neck before biting down hard, making Magnus arch his back and gripping Alec to push him closer against him.  
  
“Alexander,” Magnus groaned, hands sliding up and down Alec’s back.  
  
Bruises were already starting to form by the time Alec kissed up Magnus’ jawline to claim his mouth again. Alec’s hands slowly slide up underneath the warlock’s shirt, tugging on it. Magnus sighed and gripped Alec’s hair, pulling it. Alec let out a pleasant noise, breaking them apart. He opened his eyes and saw lust written all over Magnus’ face; his neck bruised and his lips swollen.  
  
“Can you- your shirt- I want-“ Alec stammered, his breath heavy and his fingers working clumsily on the buttons.  
  
“For an archer, you don’t seem that good with your hands, my dear.” Magnus smiled, wrapping an arm around Alec’s shoulder, the other helping him undo the buttons. He could feel Alexander’s slight tremble in his hands, him trying his best not to mess the shirt up.  
  
“Oh yeah? I’ll show you if I’m good with my hands.” Alec smirked, gripping Magnus’ left ass cheek, hurrying on his shirt but being as delicate as possible.  
  
“I’m not saying you can rip my shirt – it’s dear to my heart - but you don’t have to be so careful with it.” Alec giggled, finally taking the shirt off Magnus by sliding his hands on his shoulders, taking the time to admire his body.  
  
“This shirt looks amazing on you; I wouldn’t want to ruin it. But now that I’ve seen you without it, please never wear it again. Or any clothes for that matter.” Magnus chuckled, gripping Alec’s shoulder and pressing him forward, Alec slipping his thigh in between Magnus’ legs and grinding up against him – the action eliciting a loud moan from the warlock.

Alec swallowed that moan, pressing his mouth against the older one and attacking his lips. Magnus kept pushing towards Alec’s thigh, the friction almost too light with their layers.

“Alec, remember when I said I’ll do you pro-bono – I totally meant sex - I’m definitely still up for it but _please_ , don’t let it be against a door.” Magnus panted, separating their mouths. Alec backed away for a second, gripping Magnus’ thigh, letting him hop up and wrap his legs around his waist. Alec’s hand immediately went to grab at his ass and made Magnus let out a low moan from the back of his throat.  
  
Alexander moved them away from the door, his grip never faltering while walking them towards the bed, the back of his knees hitting it and Magnus falling over him. Never moving from their position, Magnus took control, grabbing Alec’s wrists and putting them over their heads. Alec could feel heat behind Magnus’ fingers, like quick electric shocks slowly going through his veins.  
  
“Whatever it is that you’re doing with your fingers, please don’t stop.” Alec panted, his hips arching off the bed, following Magnus’.

“Oh my love, I haven’t even started”, the warlock smiled, his lips following Alexander’s pulse point, letting a trail of wet kisses behind. His mouth slowly started to get closer to the man’s neck rune, biting at the beginning of the Z looking shape, sucking and biting slowly, eliciting a low groan from Alec. His tongue starting tracing the rune and making sure to stop at different spots to suck a bit harder and leave bruises Magnus would be proud of in the morning.

“Do you- do you have a thing for that? Runes? Is that what- _ugh-_ turns you on?” Alexander moaned, moving his wrists to touch him but Magnus’ magic was still restraining him and the shocks were only accentuating his desire to _touch_ him _._ Magnus let out a giggle, biting harder near Alec’s collarbone where the rune was ending.

“The runes are not a kink of mine, Alexander, but your neck sure is. The rune adds in all the fun, though. Maybe you could say I have a thing for your neck rune, but I’ll never admit it.” The warlock let out a smile, blowing on his work. He instantly saw Alec shivering and laughed, trailing his finger on a bruise and applying pressure. The archer groaned and looked at his boyfriend, silently pleading him to _do_ something.

  
Magnus sat on Alec’s thighs, his hands sliding under the shadowhunter’s shirt, his nails slightly grazing his chest and stomach. Magnus took Alec’s shirt off, quick to attach his lips to his skin, biting lightly on his collarbone. With his hands now free, Alexander took no time of grabbing Magnus’ head in between his hands, kissing him fiercely.  
  
“Why aren’t you naked already?” Alec groaned, biting on Magnus’ lower lip, desire written all over his face.  
  
“Patience, Alexander, we’re only getting started” Magnus smirked, his hands slowly trailing towards Alec’s crotch, his fingers producing heat and stopping at his partner’s zipper. Magnus could feel him trembling under his hands, his hips arching of the mattress, trying to get closer to the warlock’s hands.  
  
“You’re insufferable, please take them off, Magnus” Alec stuttered, his nails digging into the man’s shoulders. “Impatient much, my dear? If we keep going like this, I’ll make you beg before any sort of intercourse”, Alexander groaned at Magnus’ words, his hand gripping the sheets.  
  
Magnus took this opportunity to go down on Alec once again, his fingers running over the young man’s waistband, curling his finger to have the elastic slap against his hip bone. Once the warlock could hear the archer’s breath getting shallow, he took his pants off in one go, making him lift his hips off the mattress but making sure Alexander’s boxers were still on.  
  
“I’m going to have fun with you, I think”, Magnus smirked, his mouth attaching its lips to Alec’s skin, biting and licking every chance he gets.

“You don’t _\- ugh-_ You don’t think you’ve had enough fun _\- fuck-_ already?” Alec glared at Magnus, trying to hide the smile on his face. Magnus only smiled back at him, his hands trailing over the man’s nipples, brushing his thumbs over them.

“Darling, there are so many things we can explore. I’ve seen how you’ve reacted to the magic and I do plan on involving more of it. Don’t worry, we’re taking it slow tonight.”  
  
Magnus’ hands trailed further down, his fingers sending shocks through his sides and gliding slowly under Alec’s butt. The heat was growing throughout the latter’s body; his pants were louder and the lust in his eyes clearer. The warlock made sure Alec’s thighs were spread, his hands coming to scratch their back. He started trailing kisses on the inside of his thighs, getting closer and closer to where Alec wanted him to be. Magnus took his time, biting, sucking and scratching on the inside of his thighs, making sure they would ache tomorrow with the burn of Magnus’ stubble. Alec starting groaning more impatiently and the warlock took that as a sign to _finally_ work on Alexander’s aching cock.  
  
Magnus took his lover’s boxers off and immediately brought his hand at the base of his cock, his other thumbing at his tip, collecting the precum there to help his hand slide up and down.  Alec let out a grunt, his hips instinctively arching off the mattress and one of his hand slipping in Magnus’ hair, pulling it. The gesture made the warlock’s cheeks burn with want, his magic taking place.  
  
“Mags- Magnus, what are you- you doing?” Alexander panted, his boyfriend never stopping the up and down movement of his hand as he felt vibration at the base of his member.  
  
“This, my dear, is what made me go through a century of loneliness. The intensity is only going to go higher and higher. Tell me if you want it to stop.” Magnus smirked, squeezing the base and accentuating the vibration, making Alec yelp. His eyes diverted and he started looking down at his boyfriend, his moans only getting higher at the sight of the deep green coming out of the fingers encircling his cock. Magnus locked eyes with him, wetting his lips and taking Alexander’s dick into his mouth, sucking at the tip. His hand applied pressure on Alec’s hips, making sure to prevent him from moving and taking him further into his mouth, his tongue gliding on the prominent vein. He kept bobbing his head up and down, taking his sweet time on his tip every time he would come up.

“This is- _shit,_ pretty intense. I don’t want to come like this.” Alec moaned, his hand in Magnus’ hair pulling a bit harder to try and get him off his member so he can finally _touch_ him. Magnus groaned a little, which gave more vibrations than his magic was already doing. He gave one last lick up Alec’s vein, his mouth swollen and sinful. He stopped the magic as well, not wanting to overwork his partner. Alec took deep breaths, trying hard not to come and to focus solemnly on Magnus.

“I’m taking care of you, alright?” The warlock whispered, gently rubbing his thumbs on Alec’s torso. He saw his partner nodding, his cheeks flushed and his eyes closed. With a snap of his finger, lube and condoms were on the pillow next to Alec’s face.

“Now, isn’t this convenient? Can you do this with breakfast in the morning too?” The latter smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t get cocky, Alexander.” Magnus grabbed the lube and started putting some on his fingers, gently rubbing them together.

“You okay?” Looking up, he saw Alex nodding, biting his lips and trying to keep his eyes opened. “I’ll go slow, I promise.”

“I know, Magnus, I’m not a doll, you don’t have t-gnn”, his sentence was cut short by Magnus who was prodding at his entrance with his thumb, slowly massaging it. Alec started gripping the sheets, his mouth agape; anxiety and impatience could be read on his face. Magnus entered his index finger slowly, moving it around to make Alec accustomed to what was about to come – literally – and make sure it wasn’t too painful.  
  
“This is- this is weird. A nice weird.”

Magnus started moving his finger in and out gently, adding pace and making sure Alec was comfortable. After noticing his partner’s bliss from the feeling, he added a second finger, then another, until he was four fingers in and could hear Alec’s shallow breathing, his hips following Magnus’ movements.  
  
“En-Enough. Fuck me now, Magnus. Come on”, Alec gritted, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, turning his skin white.  
  
“Impatience is a virtue, Alexander.” Magnus removed his fingers nonetheless, earning a gasp from his boyfriend. As he was still wearing his jeans, he made a quick work of taking everything off and _finally_ freeing his aching cock. He grabbed a condom, ripped off the package and slowly rolled it on his dick.  
  
“Even with the prep, this might still hurt a little bit. Just tell me when you want me to move, okay?” The warlock said softly, one of his hand gripping Alec’s thigh and the other approaching his member near his partner’s entrance.

Alexander took a deep breath, nodding at Magnus and silently telling him he was ready. Magnus pushed in, slowly, _excruciatingly_ slow and once his penis was entirely in, he let out small groan because _fuck, Alec was really tight._ The shadowhunter started squirming, not used to being full but definitely enjoying the feeling. Magnus locked eyes with him, and Alec could see the effect he had on him; his pupils were dilated and his bottom lip was bruised with how much he had to bite it to restrain himself from moving. Alec smiled softly at the man on top of him, his legs circling around Magnus’ waist, letting him know it was okay to move.  
  
Magnus started moving in and out slowly, his movements calculated in order not to overwhelm Alec. Apparently, this wasn’t enough for the man as his feet started digging into Magnus’ butt and he could hear a groan with a "faster” coming from Alec’s mouth. Who was Magnus to deny such a request? His hips began to move faster, changing angles to see what would make Alec squirm and scream of pleasure. Never ceasing his hips from pounding into Alexander, Magnus thought it would be a great idea to send some cold waves into Alec’s body to try and elicit more pleasure for the man. Alec started moaning eagerly, his eyes were battling to stay open and his hands were digging into Magnus’ shoulder, scratching here and there to leave a canvas on his boyfriend’s body in the morning.  
  
A vibrant blue was coming off Magnus’ left hand, it was gliding up and down Alec’s sides while his other hand was keeping his partner’s hips from arching off the mattress. After increasing his speed and changing his angle once again, Magnus knew he found Alexander’s prostate the moment his fingers dug into the top of his shoulder, painfully so, and the man let out a loud cry.  
  
“Right- Right there, oh God.” Alec panted with sweat rolling down his temple and his hair stuck to his forehead.

“You know my name is Magnus, sweetheart. But I’ll take the compliment.” Magnus wheezed, his movements getting frantic, searching for release.  
  
The cold waves were now transforming into a comforting warmth, sending tingles throughout Alec’s entire body and making it so much harder to try and not come right away. Of course, that’s exactly when Magnus decided to grab his partner’s cock at the base and start the vibrations once again. _He’s going to be the death of me_ , Alec quickly thought. Magnus’ thrusts were getting deeper and deeper and they both could feel their orgasms getting closer. The only sound in the bedroom was of skin slapping against skin and the men’s moans blending together. When Magnus started thumbing at Alec’s tip, he couldn’t hold it much longer; his lower navel started to tighten, his hands moving up and down Magnus’ body, not sure of where to grab.  
  
The warlock increased the vibrations and started licking and biting Alec’s nipples, his thrusts’ pace fading but never losing their depths. This was too much for the shadowhunter as he let out a loud cry and came instantly, his body tensing and glistening of sweat. Magnus’ vibrations came to a stop, his thrusts aiming to his own release. Alec groaned, his arm bringing Magnus’ face closer to his as he started murmuring sweet nothing into his neck, biting his pulsing point and trailing kisses down to his collarbones. After one, two and three thrusts, Magnus came inside the condom, his arm tightening around Alec’s waist and his own cry of release echoing around the room. Magnus let his entire weight drop on top of Alec, the latter bringing his hand to his partner’s scalp, gently massaging it.  
  
“You okay?” Magnus asked, kissing right under his jawline.  
  
“I’m okay,” Alec answered, his hand sliding up and down his back, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Magnus, this was even better than I’d imagine.”  
  
“Oh, because you’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Magnus chuckled, his laugh resonating throughout the room. “You’re insufferable, Alexander. Who would have thought you were this obsessed with me?”  
  
“Oh shut up, now. We both know you’ve thought about it as much as I have.” Alec retorted, his own laugh shaking the man on top of him. A small silence filled the space; both content and happy to be this close together. Minutes passed, their breaths slowing and their love for each other only increasing. It’s Alec who broke the silence, which startled Magnus as he was about to fall asleep.  
  
“We should probably clean up”, Alexander croaked, his other hand circling around Magnus’ shoulder and tightening his hold.

Magnus nodded into his neck and slowly got out of Alec’s grip in order to head to the bathroom. Once he collected a cloth and soaked it in warm water, he went back to the bed and cleaned up Alec’s abdomen. After throwing the cloth somewhere in the bedroom, Magnus came back to bed to his lover. Alec lifted the sheets and opened his arms in order to let the man cuddle him and be close to him.  
  
“Do you always use magic during sex? Because, that was something. A good something”, Alec wondered, his chin now resting on top of Magnus’ head and his hands drawing patterns on his naked shoulder.  
  
“I’m glad you appreciated it. I do not always use magic, no, but with the sounds coming out of your mouth, I can assure you it wasn’t the last time we’ll experience with it.” Magnus smiled, dropping a quick kiss on Alec’s collarbone and letting his left arm drape over him.  
  
The shadowhunter could feel his cheeks burning, embarrassed that the warlock still had this effect on him even though they _literally_ just had sex. He giggled and let out a soft noise of appreciation, letting his boyfriend know he was agreeing with him. His eyelids started to feel heavy and Magnus could feel his man’s breathing slowing down.  
  
“Goodnight, Magnus.” The man let out a small smile, trying to sync in their breathing.  
  
“Goodnight, Alexander.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I dearly hope you enjoyed this little smutty thing. 
> 
> You can leave any questions or suggestions in the comments or you can directly find me on twitter @untilucamealong.


End file.
